


你的故事

by FEIYUAN_77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FEIYUAN_77/pseuds/FEIYUAN_77
Summary: 我以为这只会是你的故事，没想到也是我的故事。





	你的故事

1

赫敏格兰杰在六十岁出头的时候从国际魔法合作司退休了,之后她在约克郡的乡下买了一栋别墅，当上了传记作家，每天睡到自然醒，安享晚年。  
她五十岁上下的时候开始给预言家日报供稿，也就是从那个时候开始，写作成为了她生命中相当重要的一部分，现如今开始为他人作传一部分是为了自己，一部分是为了老朋友。  
她第一本传记是关于哈利波特的，这位当世最伟大的巫师，现在住在圣芒戈的专属病房里，阿尔茨海默氏症过早的找上了他，让他忘了太多以前的故事了，甚至是一个简单的魔咒。因此赫敏下定决心，要为哈利写一本书，毕竟这个世界上，她最了解她的故事。  
《哈利波特 光辉而伟大的一生》于去年十月上市，一上市就获得了巨大的成功，人们终于有机会真正的了解一下这位英雄的故事。而赫敏，也收获了极高的评价，预言家日报发文赞赏她“是一位铁面无私的历史的记录者，用友谊书写英雄的故事”。这样的评价让赫敏长舒了一口气，看来写哈利以前老抄她作业的事情是没关系了。  
学生是不能抄作业的，年逾六十的赫敏格兰杰依旧保有如此朴素的信念。  
因为第一本书的大获成功，第二本传记的邀约很快就到来了，今天下午出版社的工作人员就要来和她商量新书的事情。赫敏格兰杰提前做好了南瓜汁，等着艾伦的到来。  
他们约的是下午两点，在大约一点五十五分的时候，艾伦从绿色的火焰中走了进来，赫敏拿起鸡毛掸子给年轻人掸了掸灰，不知为什么，人上了年纪，就觉得有很多东西要比魔杖用起来顺手。  
“谢谢您格兰杰女士，您的壁炉很干净。”艾伦笑了笑。这个年轻人有着蓝色眼睛和金色头发，像一位老同学。  
“谢谢你年轻人，来坐下吧，南瓜汁还是红茶？”  
“红茶，谢谢您。”

2

艾伦走后，格兰杰看着放在桌面上的那份合约有些失神，她怎么也没有想到，第二份合约会来自于这个人，她默默的读出那个名字，一个金色头发的小混蛋就出现在了她的脑海里，还是十三四岁的样子，趾高气扬，笑的很坏。  
我们有多久没见过了？十年？二十年？  
不，应该没有那么久，她猛然想起来自己的退休仪式上那个一闪而过的金色脑袋，那是三年前，确实是最后一次见面了。  
再上一次是在魔法部，赫敏格兰杰在把一双儿女都送入霍格沃茨之后就和罗恩韦斯莱离婚了，恢复了旧姓。她和罗恩去魔法部办手续的时候碰上了马尔福夫妇，这对夫妇来办分割财产的手续，两家人互相点了一下头就算打了招呼，也没有进一步交流。中年离婚，看来谁都过得不怎样。但是对于赫敏来说，离婚却不是一件坏事，她和罗恩退回了朋友的位置，仍和韦斯莱家族保持着良好的关系，韦斯莱太太和先生时至今日还会絮絮叨叨的说罗恩不应该离婚。但是离婚好像对罗恩也是一件好事，这位查德里火炮队有史以来最伟大的追球手在那之后交往了很多长腿大胸的姑娘，最后和一个有巴西血统的模特再婚，用哈利的话来说，这就是魔法界C罗，罗恩不知道C罗是谁，只有赫敏哈哈大笑。  
再往前就是德拉科马尔福和阿斯托利亚格林格拉斯的婚礼了，那个时候马尔福家族还在魔法部的监视之下，赫敏收到了上级的命令，参与了那一场婚礼，她是宾客，也是监视者。这样的双重身份让赫敏不太舒服，特别是当时她还穿着不太方便活动的长裙。  
婚礼庄严而简朴，马尔福穿着华丽的黑色长袍，阿斯托利亚的婚纱上绣满了铃兰，她的长发被蛋白石的发饰束起，露出修长的脖颈，没有带面纱，容颜闪耀着星光。那个时候的赫敏，发自内心的赞赏这位小马尔福夫人的美貌。  
婚礼结束后是一场酒会，赫敏本来想先行告辞，却被同行的敖罗告知他们要呆到婚礼的最后一秒，这也是上面的命令。赫敏叹了一口气，端了一杯酒，走上了庄园最大的那个露台。  
她之前在战争时期来过一次马尔福庄园，并没有留下什么好回忆，也没有什么机会看看这个全英格兰排名第一的庄园。这次不同了，马尔福庄园经过了十几年的韬光养晦，又变的生机勃勃。与卢修斯时代的高贵冰冷不同，德拉科时代的马尔福庄园更加平易近人了，那些不怎么高贵的花，也依旧旺盛的开着。  
勿忘我，是蓝色的勿忘我。  
“格兰杰，好久不见。”  
赫敏转过身，看见了月光中的德拉克马尔福

3

赫敏格兰杰最终还是接下了这份邀约，她自我安慰，是因为马尔福家族给出的报酬太诱人，让她一个淡泊名利的老太太也忍不住动了心。  
赫敏估计这本书要写个半年到一年，中间要进行无数次采访和取材，越早动手越好，所以第一次采访约在了三月一日。  
三月，虽然还冷，但却是春天了。  
第一次采访地点约在了马尔福庄园，本来赫敏想自己幻影移形过去，却接到了出版社方面的通知，从来不连接外部的马尔福庄园的壁炉，和赫敏家的壁炉做了连接，她可以直接通过壁炉去拜访马尔福庄园。  
赫敏很感谢对方的体谅，却也有点不忿，她知道自己还没有那么老。  
三月一日早晨十点，赫敏格兰杰穿着一身藏青色的袍子，准时出现在了马尔福庄园的壁炉里，那个壁炉打扫的很干净，她也没有沾染上一身灰。之后出现在她眼前的是富丽堂皇的马尔福庄园的大厅，和一个彬彬有礼的男仆。  
“您好格兰杰女士，马尔福先生在书房等您，请跟我来。”  
“带路吧。”

马尔福的书房和整个庄园的风格很不一样，缺少了那些富丽堂皇的金箔，主色调是深棕色的，显得深沉而大气。赫敏走进书房的时候，德拉科马尔福正站在书柜前找书，他银白色的长发被一根墨绿色的缎带束了起来，看起来像极了他的父亲。  
“马尔福先生，格兰杰女士到了。”  
马尔福转过身，赫敏礼貌的冲他笑了笑，她又看见了那双美的惊人的蓝色眼睛，令人奇怪的是，这么多年后，它依旧清澈如初，至少，清澈的像四年级那样。  
十四岁吧，大概是十四岁。青春期的正中间。

4

十四岁是个说不完的话题，今天的采访也从那个时候开始。  
“马尔福先生，非常荣幸能够执笔您的自传，这一次的采访我主要想问一下你学生时代的故事，希望您配合。”  
“格兰杰女士，我想您对我的学生时代足够了解了，您的朋友不是还进入过斯莱特林的公共休息室么？”  
格兰杰老脸一红。  
“而且您还打过我一拳。”  
赫敏笑了，“您还真是记仇啊，马尔福先生。  
马尔福笑而不语，“喝点东西吧，女士。”  
杯子里是南瓜汁，今天真是学生时代的对谈了。  
“我的学生时代，您是知道的，并不怎么顺利，学习上比不上您，名声上比不过疤头，请原谅，我习惯了。我的父亲一度将我视为马尔福家族最糟糕的继承人，我觉得这是他的判断错误，明明他才是。”  
“我并没有和潘西帕金森谈过恋爱，现在是赞比尼夫人了，我们充其量只是比较好的朋友而已，是的，我们斯莱特林也是有朋友的。”  
“学生时代最难忘的事情么？仔细想来我学生时代最难忘的事情都和您和您朋友有关，去禁林啊，被变成白鼬啊，被鹰头马身有翼兽抓伤胳膊啊，不一而足，我就不赘述了，相信您一定还记得。”  
“我在有求必应屋里欠波特先生一个道歉，希望您带给他，希望他一切都好。”  
你真是老了马尔福，幽默而稳重，半点找不到曾经尖酸刻薄的影子。  
“还有最后一个问题马尔福先生，你学生时代最后悔的事情是什么？”  
德拉科马尔福久久的凝视着赫敏格兰杰，像是像通过她的眼睛看穿时光。  
“我最后悔的事情，你是知道的，赫敏。”  
赫敏格兰杰的速记羽毛笔一顿，她抬起了头。

5

少年人的爱恨情仇一向是敏感而善变的，比如说三年级的德拉科马尔福从来没想过自己有一天会关注一个叫做赫敏格兰杰的女孩儿，还是因为这个女孩儿当着他的小跟班的面前毫不留情的给了他一巴掌。  
那一巴掌非常实在，是真的疼。  
他禁止高尔和克拉布谈论那一巴掌的事情，但自己却经常在深夜里回忆。那大概是他这辈子和赫敏格兰杰靠的最近的一次，少女的面庞突破乱蓬蓬的头发的包围，呈现在了他的面前。  
不得不承认，泥巴种的格兰杰是个非常美丽的女孩，她的美貌带着锐气，超越很多纯血的姑娘。纯血的姑娘里蠢货很多的，她们都没有格兰杰那样的眼睛，直挺挺的，看向你的灵魂。  
这大概就是，情不知其所起，一往情深。  
德拉克马尔福和赫敏格兰杰搭话已经是四年级的事情了。那是霍格沃茨的一个阴天，他们两个都在图书馆，最开始人满为患的，到了夜里，就剩他们两个了，隔着一张长桌子。赫敏格兰杰抱着一本黑色烫金外皮的大部头读的很认真，读读写写，手上沾了墨水，用手捏了一下鼻头，墨水沾到了鼻头上。坐在不远处无所事事的马尔福看到了这个过程，没忍住噗嗤的笑了出来，声音有点大。  
格兰杰明显也被这个笑声吸引了，她从书中抬起头，凶狠的瞪了马尔福一眼。马尔福叹了一口气，对着手里的羽毛笔施了一个变化咒，让它变成了一面小镜子，然后一个漂浮着，让镜子慢慢飘到了格兰杰面前。  
格兰杰十分疑惑的看了马尔福一眼，才开始打量镜子中的自己，她的鼻头确实有一块不大不小的墨迹，显得滑稽可笑。  
脸红了，格兰杰脸红了。马尔福乐呵呵的观赏着格兰杰的表情变化，笑的很无赖。然后一个走神，没控制住魔咒，镜子一下子掉到桌子上，摔了个粉碎。  
这真是尴尬了，现在轮到马尔福开始脸红了。  
只见格兰杰掏出魔杖，修好了这面镜子，然后走到了马尔福面前，把镜子放在了马尔福的面前，低声说：“谢谢你马尔福，以及，你魔咒课学不太好。”  
然后背起书包，仓皇逃窜，只留着一个满脸通红的马尔福在原地发呆。  
可能你不知道，但我不介意告诉你，我的魔咒课成绩是个“O”。

那是一切的开始，十四岁的他们，未被黑云笼罩的霍格沃茨，一切都足够美好，一切都能够被包容，哪怕是一场不合时宜的恋爱。  
谁都没想到故事会怎样结束，毕竟那个时候，所有人都只有十四岁。

6

赫敏格兰杰经常会回忆起那个出现在月光里的德拉克马尔福，他穿着长礼服，踏着清辉走来，笑起来仿佛只有十四岁，他说：“好久不见，格兰杰。”  
他们的生命中，有许多次“好久不见”，这不是第一次，也应该不会是最后一次。  
“真高兴你能来参见我的婚礼，格兰杰。”  
“哪怕是你没有邀请我？马尔福先生。”  
“我没有想到还能够在马尔福庄园里见你，这里对你，总是不怎么友好。”  
“是的啊马尔福先生，我也没想到，还有命再来。”  
“我很抱歉格兰杰，那个时候，我真的非常抱歉。”  
格兰杰长叹了一口气：“过去了马尔福，都过去了，战争结束了，现在人们说起你，是一个关键时刻走入正道的孤胆英雄，又有谁会在乎以前的事情呢。”  
“格兰杰，我-----”  
“更何况，我的心在那之前就死了。”  
“还有，马尔福庄园不适合勿忘我。”

这不是一场多么愉快的对话，却让赫敏格兰杰铭记多年，她总是想，虽然她喜欢过的男孩曾经不够勇敢，但是，如果再给他一个机会，说不定一切都会不一样。  
哦不不行的，他结婚了，已经没有机会了。

7

工作不忙的某个晴天，赫敏带着水果去看了哈利，金妮也在，她在和哈利玩拼字游戏，哈利看上去还不错，至少他明确地知道赫敏是谁。  
赫敏和哈利在阳光下喝着茶闲谈，赫敏无意中说起了自己的工作，在帮德拉克马尔福写传记，哈利听到这个名字，陡然皱起了眉，开始嘟嘟囔囔的说一些谁都听不懂的话，赫敏有些慌乱，却又不知道如何是好。  
“德拉克马尔福是个好人，他当然是个混蛋，但是他也是个好人。”  
“马尔福背叛伏地魔比所有人都要早，在邓布利多去世之前，他就开始为凤凰社做事了。”  
“是邓布利多说服了他，你知道，我们的教授总有办法说服任何一个人。”  
“但是他不让说，邓布利多也不让说，所有人都不让说。”  
“那个混蛋，我是说，马尔福，是个好人。”  
赫敏静静的听着，然后帮哈利掖好轮椅上的毯子，她说：“哈利，没太阳了，我们回去吧。”

8

赫敏和德拉科的第一次分歧出现在三强争霸赛，塞德里克的死对所有人都是一场巨大的打击，也包括这对小情侣。他们两在禁林边缘吵的不可开交，最后赫敏气到对着身边的一棵树用了一记粉碎咒。特别实在的粉碎咒。  
“马尔福，你又自私又混蛋！”说完这句话，赫敏就怒气冲冲的走了，留下德拉科愣在原地发呆。  
她是真的恨我啊。  
五年级的时候关系有所好转，两个人都是级长，很多时候需要一起工作，说话的机会也多了，没人提要恢复关系，有些时候会拥抱会亲吻，但没有承诺。不过才十五岁，他们就变得如此成熟。  
六年级就没有什么好的回忆了，大部分时间都形同陌路，还是赫敏狠下心来，给德拉科写了一张阅后即焚的小纸条，算是一刀两断。大环境如此糟糕，阴云笼罩着这个魔法界，当断则断。  
七年级的再相逢，是在马尔福庄园，赫敏经常梦见那段日子，却又自我催眠希望自己能忘记，她喜欢的男孩，那样的伤害过她，如何让人不痛彻心扉。

9

下一次对马尔福的采访安排在三月中旬，赫敏在去之前，喝下了一副时光药剂，那是能够让一个人的容貌重返指定年纪的魔药，但是只有三个小时的效力。  
赫敏喝下带着薄荷味道的汤药，看着镜子里的自己皱纹舒展，白发变黑，眼神清澈而透明，是十四岁的样子。她找出压箱底的校服长袍换上，拿起一把飞路粉，破釜沉舟一样的扔进了壁炉里。

德拉科马尔福是期待格兰杰的到来的，他特意穿着自己最喜欢的墨绿色长袍，还在书房里点上了铃兰味道的熏香。他想去大厅迎接这位老同学的到来，却又因为羞怯挪不动脚步。书房是个好地方，他和格兰杰都会放松。  
他听到了脚步声，应该是格兰杰，马尔福整理一下长袍，坐在红木的书桌后面，等待格兰杰的到来。  
不多时，马尔福的书房里走进来一个女孩，乱蓬蓬的棕色卷发，黑色校服长袍，胸前是格兰芬多的标志，手里抱着一卷羊皮纸，看着有些紧张。  
马尔福看着来人，张张嘴，却说不出话来。  
好久不见，我的女孩儿。

10

“不好奇么马尔福先生，不问问我为什么今天穿成这样？”  
“我想你愿意说的时候，自己会说，格兰杰女士。”  
“我从一位老朋友哪里听来一些有趣的事情，比如你投靠凤凰社的时间比世人知道的都要早，比如你一直在为邓布利多教授做事。”  
“哦，疤头，他为什么不能把这些事情带入坟墓里呢！”  
“嘿小子，不要那么说他，他是我的朋友。”  
“我很抱歉，格兰杰女士，你知道，习惯改不掉。”  
“还有一件事”赫敏清了清嗓子，“有一件事情，十四岁的赫敏格兰杰想要亲自来问你，贝拉特里克斯，是不是你杀的？”  
六十多岁的德拉科马尔福看着面前的明眸皓齿的少女，心情翻涌，他多少迟疑了一下，但还是重重的点了一下头。  
她面前的少女噗嗤一下笑了出来，像是心中放下了千斤的包袱。  
“是为了我么？先生。”  
“是为了你，女士。”

11

年末，刚过完圣诞节，德拉科马尔福收到了属于他的传记样书，白色封面，设计的很简单，烫金的标题是《德拉克马尔福 铂金色的双面人生》。翻开扉页，是赫敏格兰杰手写的赠言:  
“我以为这只会是你的故事，没想到也是我的故事。新年快乐。”  
这本书没有公开发行，版权归马尔福所有，一共印刷了三百册，全部收藏于马尔福庄园的图书馆。德拉克马尔福百年之后，其子孙遵从遗嘱，一本带入坟墓，一本捐给了霍格沃茨的图书馆，放置于禁书区。  
德拉科马尔福去世五年之后赫敏格兰杰也撒手人寰，其子孙后人在为其收拾遗物的时候发现了一个带有马尔福家徽的戒指，那枚戒指被放入她的棺椁，和她一起长眠地下。  
这是所有故事的结局。


End file.
